Survivor:Alchemist
by storyranger
Summary: Ed, Winry, and Mustang are trapped on a desert island together. Chaos insues.Takes place at no paticular point in the series, but Havoc in NOT parliysed and Maes Huges is NOT DEAD! 13/01/09 UPDATE Indefinate hiatus, possibly forever.
1. Chapter 1: Stranded

Survivor: Alchemist

By Storyranger

Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own any of the characters or locations mentioned in this story. They belong to their wonderful author, Hiromu Arakawa. I do, however, own the island on which our heroes are stranded, and the insane Professor Scathar.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for any confusion, but won't allow me to us asterisks or square brackets, so I'm stuck using parenthesis (). Occasionally though, I need to use them when someone other then Ed is speaking…… (sighs) You see! Oh well. Please bear with me!

How to read this story: This story can be a little tricky, but this should help. Anytime you see plain old ordinary text, like this, it's Al talking. He tells the story in neutral third person. At various points in the story, different characters step in to tell the story from their point of view. Winery's words are in _Italics_, Mustang's are in **Boldface**, and Ed's are ordinary text marked by (brackets) at the beginning and the end of every time he speaks. The conversation below should help to explain it. Enjoy!

_

* * *

Girl's Voice: Once upon a time, in a country far, far away, there lived two alchemists and their friend. The alchemists were part of the country's military, and did many brave and good things to protect their people._

(New voice: Ah, shut up, Winry! You know that that's just what they want you to believe!)

**Another New Voice: Stuff it Ed! We're supposed to be telling a story, not berating the military!**

(Ed: Ya, well, just because you're a Colonel doesn't me I have to listen to you!)

_Winry: Actually, it does._

(Ed: Winry!)

**Colonel Roy Mustang: Ed, for once, could you listen to your girlfriend?**

(Ed: Mustang, could you for once just keep you mouth shut?)

A fourth voice: Guys, guys, guys! You're supposed to be telling a story here!

_Winry: I have an idea! How about we let Al tell the story?!_

**(Ed and Mustang together: Fine!)**

Chapter 1: Stranded

There once was a man who owned a yacht. This man's name was Professor Scathar. This man was a brilliant man. And he absolutely hated state alchemists. Oh, sure, he never told anybody, and he always did his civic duty and aided them whenever was needed, but deep down, he detested them and plotted to destroy at least one in his life time.

So he concocted a plan to give away his yacht in a lottery that only state alchemists could enter. The catch? Hidden aboard was a tiny bomb, attached to the fuselage and set to go off nine hours after the motor is turned on.

His plan worked wonderfully and soon enough, alchemists from all across the country were buying tickets by the pound. All except for one Edward Elric, know also as the Full Metal Alchemist, though others preferred to call him the Shortest Alchemist.

(I AM NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Ed only bought one ticket, with money borrowed from a friend

**Are you CRAZY? Borrowed! He practically stole that money off me!**

(It was just lying there on your desk. I left a Post-It note!)

_Guys, guys!_

ANYWAYS, as luck (or ill chance) would have it, Ed won the yacht. For his first voyage, Ed decided to take his childhood friend, Winry, and Mustang, to pay him back for the ticket.

(I was going to bring Al but……)

So Ed, Winry, and Mustang set off to the harbour to pick up the boat. Ed decided that they were going to sail out to sea for a bit, maybe around an island or two, then come back. They wouldn't be gone for more than a few hours, he thought. Nevertheless, Winry and Al insisted on them bringing lots of food and water, as well as some tools, a GPS and a lighter ("What the heck do we need a lighter for? We have Mustang!") in case of emergency. Finally, they set off, hopping that they wouldn't need anything they brought.

**After about three hours, I thought we should probably check and see where we were. So I asked Ed where the map was. And he just stared at me and said "What map?" That idiot forgot the map!!! So I decided right then and there that we needed to turn back. Immediately. I then tried to convince Ed of the same. He…didn't see things my way. So I had to use measures that were a bit more…forceful.**

(More forceful? He almost killed me! But anyway, he took over control of the ship. But that didn't make any difference. He just got us more lost! So for four hours we sailed around trying to figure out which direction to go in. Then we anchored the boat and tried to discuss what to do next.)

_Tried to discuss? They didn't even try to listen! They just kept bickering for the next hour and a half, until finally they decided to just sail in the general direction we came from until we found the harbour._

So the trio turned the boat around and started for home. After a while, Mustang thought he could hear a small _tick! _-ing noise, and went down into the cabin to investigate. He looked around but could see nothing. He went back upstairs and walked towards the stern. That's when the bomb went off.

**The first thing I remember thinking is 'Oh flip. We're all gonna die'. Then I was thrown backwards into the water. I heard a splash beside me and turned to see Ed disappearing into the water. I wasn't overly concerned. If the kid couldn't swim, that was his problem. I turned the other way and to my horror spotted Winry floating face down in the water.**

_I don't remember much about the explosion. I think I was knocked out by the blast. I heard a loud bang, and then I remember Mustang shaking me and pulling my face out of the water. I coughed up a lot of water and then gratefully grabbed the piece of floating debris that Mustang handed me._

As soon as they got over the shock, the group tugged the wreck to the nearest island. They managed to get the thing onto the shore, than started to salvage the food and supplies. Mustang could see that night was coming fast, so he decided that they should turn the boat cabin upside down and use it for shelter. "Well," said Ed, looking around, "things can't get any worse."

That's when it started to rain.

* * *

How do you like it? This is my first fanfic, so reviews are appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2: It Never Rains but it Pours!

Survivor: Alchemist

By Storyranger

Disclaimer: All characters and places names belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the island and Professor Scathar.

I am sooo sorry about the long wait. My first reviewer (thanks AngelsWings5!) told me to update often, but I have been a bit preoccupied with my other story. But, here's chapter 2!

How to read this story: This story can be a little tricky, but this should help. Anytime you see plain old ordinary text, like this, it's Al talking. He tells the story in neutral third person. At various points in the story, different characters step in to tell the story from their point of view. Winery's words are in _Italics_, Mustang's are in **Boldface**, and Ed's are ordinary text marked by (brackets) at the beginning and the end of every time he speaks. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: It Never Rains but it Pours!

As the rain poured down, soaking their hair and clothes, Ed gave Mustang and Winry a sheepish grin. "Guess it can," he said.

"Ya, you think?" said Mustang, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Guys!" cried Winry in exasperation, "Please! We need to work together here!"

The boys looked at her, each a little embarrassed for fighting like a pair of two-year-olds. "Fine," said Ed, "I will if he will."

"I promise I won't fry him until we get back to Central. Is that good enough for you?" said Mustang; in a tone that made it clear he was completely serious. (About the frying bit, that is. About the waiting? Debatable.)

Winry chose to ignore Mustang and decided to assume leadership of the group.

_After all, those boys weren't going to do anything useful on their own._

So Winry set about making a suitable campsite. She looked around at the wreaked boat and the island. "Okay," she said, "Ed, I want you to go find me some big rocks. Mustang, I want you to help him. Can you two handle that?" They both nodded and went of to look. Then Winry started to examine the boat. It was pretty much intact, except for the fuel tank.

_I looked the boat over. There wasn't actually much damage, except for in the back. The entire fuel tank had been blown off! But nothing else. Nothing at all. I suddenly had the feeling that this hadn't been an accident. _

_Mustang came back with a couple of huge rocks in tow. I told him to leave them in a pile and come take a look at the boat._

"That son of a …" Mustang's words trailed off as he stared at the damage the accident had caused. Or rather, the sabotage had caused. There could be no doubt in either Mustang or Winry's mind that the ship had been deliberately damaged. The explosion confirmed it. They stood there for a while, staring.

"Time bomb," Mustang said suddenly.

"Huh?" said Winry, startled out of her reverie.

"Time bomb," he repeated, "it was a time bomb that cause the fuel tank to blow up. It would explain why there were no warning signs; no smoke, no leaking fuel, no odd smell. It would also explain the ticking noise I heard when I went down into the cabin."

"And why the bomb didn't just go off in the shipyard. It had to be Professor Scathar. He must have rigged the whole thing from the start."

"He wanted it to go off when we were far away from shore. He wanted us to be stranded. But why?"

"He's sadistic and insane?" supplied Winry. "Maybe he just hates alchemists."

"Seems like just about everyone does." Mustang sighed.

"I don't." Winry smiled.

"That's a relief."

"Now where is Ed?"

"Right here," he said, walking towards them. He too carried rocks, although they were smaller than Mustang's.

(Winry told me to put the rocks down on the other side of the boat. Then, while she and Mustang held the boat steady, I transmuted them into a sort of stand. Winry put up some of the scrap metal in front of the hole, and Mustang welded it together. Then I took a couple of scraps and transmuted a ladder up the side of the boat.)

**So now we had some shelter. I had to hand it to Winry; she sure was smart when it came to improvising. The boat now served as a kind of house, with a ladder to the top. The trap door to the cabin would keep the rain out, and we would be safe from any animals. The rocks were big enough to keep it upright in a storm. Now we just needed food and a fire.**

_I didn't think it was wise to use up all our supplies at once, so I decided that we should split up and search the island for anything that looked remotely edible. If we found anything, we should take a bit and mark the spot where we found it with one of the trackers that came with GPS. The others agreed to my plan, so we set out._

They split up and walked in different directions for a while.

**I walked around the coast for awhile until I found another beach. I was a bit tired, so I sat down for a while. I looked out at the water and closed my eyes…**

(I had been walking through the forest for awhile and came upon another beach. I spotted some palm trees, with some coconuts on them. 'Winry will be happy,' I thought, and then I spotted the figure sleeping underneath.)

* * *

Well, well. Can anybody guess what happens next? 


	3. Chapter 3: Coconuts

Survivor: Alchemist

By Storyranger

Disclaimer: All characters and places names belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the island and Professor Scathar.

I am sooo sorry about the long wait. My first reviewers (thanks AngelsWings5 and AJ!) told me to update often, but I have been a bit preoccupied with my other story. But, here's chapter 3!

How to read this story: See Chapter 1 or 2.

Chapter 3: When You Give an Alchemist a Coconut

**Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! I woke with a start, and felt a sharp ache in my head. I jumped up, and looked around. On the ground near where I'd been lying, I saw something round, brown, and hard. A coconut.**

_I heard shouts from nearby, and recognised the voices. Mustang and Ed. I raced towards the sound, hoping I was not too late._

_What I saw when I reached them was a scene of absolute chaos. Ed and Mustang were yelling at each other and the air was thick with fireballs and coconuts. I hesitated, than did something that was either very brave or very stupid. Take your pick._

* * *

I'm feeling mean, so here's a teaser chapter. Can you guess what she did? 


	4. Chapter 4: Brave or Crazy?

Survivor: Alchemist

By Storyranger

Disclaimer: All characters and places names belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the island and Professor Scathar.

Chapter 4 up! I got some great ideas from ZeliChou, and my friend Alvida's fangirl, but keep them coming!

How to read this story: See Chapter 1 or 2.

Chapter 4: Brave or Crazy?

_Even know, I still can't decide whether I was being brave or an absolute fool when I walked out of the woods, onto the beach, right into the middle of a testosterone-charged coconut-fireball war, probably started by Ed doing something stupid to annoy Mustang and Mustang going psycho._

"STOP IT!!!" screamed Winry, "Would you two just CUT IT OUT?!!" The boy stopped throwing things at once and turned around to stare at her in disbelief. Apparently they couldn't decide what she was, either. Winry plunged on ahead.

"We're stuck in the middle of the ocean on some island that nobody's ever heard of with very few provisions and a VERY small chance of being rescued anytime soon because nobody but Al knows where we went and he doesn't know when we expect to be back and all the while you two idiots are trying to take each other's bloomin heads off! I know you two might hate each other, but it doesn't change the fact that the only way that we are going to get off this island is if we ALL WORK TOGETHER! Yes, Colonel Roy Fitzwilliam Mustang, that means that you may absolutely not, under any circumstances, set fire to, burn, or singe any part of Ed. Ed, please suppress you urges to play immature tricks on Mustang. Any questions?" She stopped and took a breath, scanning their faces for there reactions. Ed looked shocked, while Mustang looked . . . impressed.

"Good. Now can we all get along, or do I need to get out my wrench?" Both boys shook their heads.

"Great. Just great." She started walking away. "Now, I'm going to go find us some food. You guys can decide whether you help me or not." With that, she turned around and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

Uh oh, middle name! Winry's getting angry! R&R, please! 


	5. Chapter 5: Truce

Survivor: Alchemist

By Storyranger

Disclaimer: All characters and places names belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I only own the island and Professor Scathar.

Here's Chapter 5! Thanks to all my reviewers. Keep' em coming! I was studying way too much for my exams (which are now done, whoo-hoo) hence my rather scientific references to impending doom.

How to read this story: See Chapter 1 or 2.

Chapter 5: Truce

**As I watched her disappear into the woods, I reflected on just how much I admired that girl. After all, it must have taken guts to walk right into the middle of the battlefield, tell us to stop, and then point out just how much she thought we resembled jerks, while we were still armed, albeit only with fire and coconuts.**

"She sure has a lot of nerve that girl." Roy's observation broke the silence, but did nothing to relieve the tension between the two young men. It hung there still, like methane gas in old rotten tires, just waiting to ignite.

"Walking straight into the middle of us and telling us off like that? That takes some guts, I'll give her that."

Roy didn't see it coming. One minute, Ed was stepping forward, and the next, Ed's fist connected with the side of his head in a whopping roundhouse punch. His head twisted around and began to fall to the ground, and his body twisted around to join it. He landed heavily on his side, and immediately felt Ed's foot connect with his chest. He was pushed onto his back, and found himself staring up into the face of a very ticked-off Ed.

"First off, she is not 'that girl'. She has a name. And she's right. Fighting like this won't do us any good. If we're going to survive here, we're gonna have to work together."

Roy looked up at him, a quizzical expression on his face. Was he really hearing this?

"So, I won't play tricks on you if you don't flame me. Deal?" Ed stuck out his hand.

"You know," said Roy, thoughtfully,"I think that's the most intelligent thing I've heard you say since we got here." He shook Ed's hand.

"Deal. Now help me up."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! R&R, please! Oh, and from now on, I am no longer placing disclaimers or reading instructions at the top. 


	6. Chapter 6: Sticks

I just realised that Ed hasn't spoken since chapter 2! Poor Ed! So he'll get to talk more, I promise.

Chapter 6: Sticks

_When the boys got back to the camp, I must say that I was surprised. They looked calm, subdued even, and they were walking side by side, instead of vying for position._

Roy and Ed returned to the camp and got to work on the task an impressed Winry assigned to them. Neither said much, but the silence was peaceful, not hostile.

(We had shelter, and Winry set Mustang to work building a fire, so it fell to me to get us the food. So retraced my steps to the other beach where we found the coconuts. I picked up some and started back to the campsite. Once I thought I heard an evil cackling behind me, but I shrugged it off. It must just be my imagination, right?)

When Ed got back to camp, Mustang had a fire going and Winry was cooking dinner. Ed sat down by Mustang and started fiddling in the sand with a stick. After a while Mustang got annoyed, so he torched it (the stick, that is.) That annoyed Ed, so he transmuted the ashes back into a stick, which Roy proceeded to torch again. Winry shook her head and turned back to the fire.

* * *

Yes, very short, I know, but I'm really busy at the moment, and don't have lots of time to write…. 


End file.
